Fallen Future
by Element Life
Summary: Kasumi Kuro an imperfect in her clan, flees after being acussed of the murder of her two best friends by her sensei. Life soon began to change as young Kasumi grows up with the infamous group The Akatsuki... Rated T because of Hidan's cussing! and because Waveripple-senpai told me to
1. Kasumi of Klutziness

**_I do not own Naruto! I only own my OC Kasumi!_**

* * *

Rolling emerald hills surrounded Kasumi as grass played gently across her tear-streaked cheeks, her life turned from being perfect to a horrible nightmare that would never leave. It had been three months since the whole event happened. She remembered it as if it was yesterday: coming across her two best friends, death. They had been drained of their blood. Their eyes gazed out into endless darkness. The anger and sorrow on her sensei's face, the hatred, that was directed at her. Did everyone think it was that she killed her two teammates? She didn't mean to kill that one ANBU Black Ops. It was a mistake, a simple mistake.

"Damn it! Why me? Why!" Kasumi kicked at the ground. Why was it always her? _'Leerin-sensei why did you think I did it?'_

Sighing quietly, she stood up. "Better get my ass moving if I want to live." Turning slightly she sensed four chakras quickly moving her way.  
"You have got to be kidding me!"Disbelief flashed across her face. Her whole body screamed for her to  
move, to run, to get faraway. After breaking into a small jog, Kasumi stumbled, losing her balance. She started falling, head over heels, down the hill.

"Ouch, You stupid jerks better be happy that I fell or else!"They probably couldn't even hear her. Four shadows appeared above Kasumi, causing her gasp. _'Damn they're fast.' _Scrambling up swiftly, she broke into a sprint. The turf changed rapidly from grass to mud. She felt the mud grab at her knees. _'Just a little farther until the river! Come on!'_Focusing some of her chakra on her feet, Kasumi quick rose and stood on top of the mud. Turning around she face three figures. They slightly surprised her by how close they were. _'What the... are they some pissed-off girlfriends I didn't know my __friends had or what?' _They just stood there. She couldn't even see what they looked like.

"What are you just going to stand there, or are you going to tell me why you're chasing me!" Silence. _'I beat they're loving every moment of this: me, squirming under their gaze.'_They just stood there looking blanking at her, as if she was a deer caught in the sights of a predator.

"Ah, come on! It's not like we have all day! Do it now! Do it now, or taste my squirrelly wrath... or something like that! What? Come on! That was my best line!" She slowly sank her knees down so that she was sitting on the mud. _'Wait I thought there were four... No way! No way in hell are there only three...' _Someone's hand squeezed her shoulder. Kasumi's defensive senses snapped in. Whoever was behind her was not too friendly.

"Look, little girl, I don't take too kindly to people who demand answers." A small shiver spun down Kasumi's spine. She turned her gaze to the person behind her. He was literally blue and looked like a shark—not to mention the huge, bandaged sword on his back. Her eyes widen slightly at the sight of him.

"Why should I listen to something that's not even human, huh?" She soon regretted even commenting, as the sword came within inches of her neck.

"Kisame, we need her alive." The one that spoke moved to remove the hat that covered his face. He was surprisingly good-looking—unlike shark brains behind her. The other two followed suit after the first, slowly removing their hats they gently placed them on the ground. One was a hideous looking thing! He was hunched over like a hunchback. The other was a blond girly looking boy with long bangs covering his left eye, he looked about her age. Kisame let out a huff before swinging his bandaged blade back over his shoulder.

"It's not like I was going to kill her Itachi." He reached down and ruffly grabbed Kasumi by her hair.

"Ouch! You jerk let go!" Kisame flung Kasumi into the two standing next to Itachi. She felt her body make solid contract with the blonde. She felt her breath leave her as she landed. _'Damn that bastard!'_ She felt the person under her trying hard to catch their breath. Kasumi eyes slowly fluttered open, she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. Her face was inches from the blonde's.

"Ah, ah, ah—!" Her usual resolve leaving her, Kasumi mouth gaped open for a moment. This guy…he was cute. Not in a hot away, like some model or actor only to be lusted over from afar, but in a cute way, like the boy-down-the-block away( even if he did look a little girly). Kisame chuckled and loped over. He lifted his foot and placed it on  
Kasumi's head. A smirk played on his lips, as he pushed his weight onto the foot, forcing the girl's lips onto the blond's. The man let out a cackle of pure sadist amusement. For a moment, Kasumi couldn't hear her enemies guffaw. It was overpowered by her own heart beat blaring in her red ears. This person, the blond under her, his lips were surprisingly soft and warm. They tasted like freshly-brewed green tea, bring back memories of happier  
times. Even with a foot pressing against the base of her skull, Kasumi thought she might be able to stay in this blissful state of shock forever. Then remembered she needed to _'breathe'._

She tried desirability to lift her head but Kisame's weight over powered her strength. After a few more failed attempts to get up, Kasumi let her head fall onto the blonde's shoulder. He smelled a lot like earth and musk, she closed her eyes as memories of her home danced behind her eyelids. Nothing but the suffering her uncle gave her, the hatred most of her clan showed towards her. Tears threatened to spill past her closed eye, forcing down all the sorrow that threatened her she focused on her main priority getting the shark guy's foot off of her.

She bit down hard on her lip causing it to bleed. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the boy was watching her. Quickly she moved her hand to her mouth, wiping the blood onto her thumb Kasumi placed the palm of her hand down on the ground.

* * *

I_** hope you enjoyed! This is my first time writing a Naruto fanfic... Please Review!**_

_**Thank you Waveripple of Team Sunrise for helping me with the fluff part!**_


	2. Reasons

**Sorry If it seems short... I tried! Anyway please Review and enjoy ^_^ I don't own any Naruto characters**

**I only own Kasumi...  
**

* * *

"Summoning Justsu!"

From behind Kisame a puff of smoke reviled a woman holding two doubled-edged swords. Her long black hair danced in the wind as her scarlet eyes glared at a surprised Kisame.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her voice was icy, and it held a certain sharp edge to it, but Kasumi couldn't keep her grin down. Boy, did she love to summon her weapon maiden even if she wasn't serious all the time. Kasumi's grin widened as the maiden advanced at Kisame.

As soon as the weight of Kisame was off of her, Kasumi quickly jumped up. Finally she was free to kick ass, take names… or, you know, something like that.

"Hey you," Kasumi called out at the hunch-backed guy. A chill ran down her spin when he looked over at her. "Yeah you! When the heck did you get so close?"

He just glared at Kasumi before speaking, "Impudent child you were the one to land before me." Kasumi cringed at his harsh rough voice.

"Who are you calling an 'impudent child' you _freak_-"

Someone's hand firmly covered Kasumi's mouth. Flinching slightly as hot breath danced along the back of her neck, Kasumi glanced behind her. A blush started creeping up her face as she stared straight into gray blue eyes.

_'Oh god! He must have stood up while I was distracted! Um, stay calm; it's not like you like him or anything... right?'_ Kasumi squirmed she could feel her shoulder blades hit his chest a few times. 'Come on let go!' she kept screaming over and over again in her head.

"Deidara, it seems like the brat is over powering you!" Kisame's voice broke Kasumi out of her murderous thoughts.

"So his name is Deidara... Wait! Who is he calling brat!?"' Kasumi hissed against this Deidara's hand, thought it came out more like 'Loff is lame Eitra…Wot! Oo mis ke llin blat?!'

Sasori glared at the girl. Damn was she annoying. He already couldn't stand Deidara, and now he had another annoying brat to look after. His head just hurt at the thought of having to watch both of them. It made him just wanted to kill this kid before he had to deal with her!

Kasumi struggled a little more, but it was no use his grip was too firm. She let out a frustrated huff before trying one more time to break free. Deidara leaned down and hissed in her ear, "Calm down, stupid. We want to talk to you, not fight." Kasumi growled; she was going to make him suffer. Trying her best, she bit down hard on the palm of his hand. To Kasumi's surprise he let go quickly. She moved away from him swiftly, only to be caught around the waist by Kisame

"Hey let go of me you fish jerk!" Kasumi flailed her arms around her.

"Sorry, girly. Nothin' doing." Kisame smirked. "Now, listen up Itachi has something to tell you." Itachi's voice broke though the group.

"We've been watching you for some time now, Kasumi Kuro of the Kuro clan. We know that your abilities are limited unlike the rest of your clan." Kasumi glared at him, she was beginning to think these four guys where some sort of stalkers. She was ready to freak out on them until his cold menacing voice spoke again. "Join the Akatsuki."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed I know it took me a while to update -.-' Anyway Thank you XxSockxAxChickxX and Waveripple of Team Sunrise for reviewing! And thanks to my awesome number one senpai for helping A lot on this chapter... **


	3. Choices

I don't own Naruto... I only own my OC Kasumi...

* * *

"The what?" Kasumi just stared at Itachi as if he had grown a second head. Kisame sighed with impatience. '_Well, wasn't this going splendidly? What next, a group of chickens come in doing the hula? An entire village comes out and bows to their feet? Actually, that last one wouldn't be too bad…'_

"The Akatsuki, idiot!" Kisame hissed, as he dropped Kasumi roughly to the soft moist ground. She landed with an automatic wince, even if she didn't feel any pain coming from her backside.

"Don't call me an idiot! I'm just as smart as you are maybe..." Kisame knuckled the girl with his fist. She was so stupid! "Just say yes, stupid. Say yes, or die. It's your choice."

"I'd say yes, un" Deidara commented.

"You just want her to say yes 'cause you kissed her. Right, lover-boy?" Kisame threw his head back and laughed, earning a glare from both young ninja. Kasumi struggled to stand up she really felt like smacking the guy. Deciding she was not going to let them take her so easily Kasumi kicked out at Kisame. Wincing when he forced her leg into a painful position she collapsed. Chuckling darkly Kisame let go of the small frail girl. She seemed in pain... too bad he might just get to kill her after all.

Kasumi narrowed her eyes. 'That was it! Shark face prepare to meet thy maker!' Without so much as a though for her personal safety or the future of the shark man's prodigy, Kasumi threw her leg back before kicking him between the legs.

"Take that, Shark-Face!" She laughed, pulling back her foot. His lower eyelid twitched and he crumbled to the ground, holding his 'groin. The silence that came after the kick was followed by moans of pain, and Deidara gulping before backing behind his puppet friend.

Itachi sighed, "Look just join the Akatsuki... it's not like you have no other place to go." it seemed as if she was considering their offer.

'_He is right I have nowhere to go... My whole clan heck even the whole village hates my guts. Not to mention the fact that now I am a wanted criminal_.' she cringed at the memories that came flooding back._ 'But, is it the right thing to do? I mean come on I remember seeing Shark-Face and Itachi in the Bingo books. What should I do... guess I can try and bold it and join.'_ She glanced sidelong at Deidara, _'At least there is someone my age.' _Kasumi's eyes flicked into Itachi's sharingan. Her breathing eased out the words before the member,"Fine I'll join... just as long as Shark-Face Leaves me alone..." She heard mumbling coming from the man still curled in a tight ball. It seemed like he was saying something like, "my name is Kisame..."

* * *

I know It's Short but I was kinda dragging on how she joined the Akatsuki... Thanks Wave-senpai for pointing that out... I tried to add more detail. So hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
